There is proposed an endoscope probe that is used in endoscopic surgical operation and includes a front view camera that captures an image of a front view direction which is a distal end direction of the probe as well as a side view camera that captures an image of a side view direction which is a side direction of the probe (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).